Be A Love ?
by Haryati c'Karin Anime
Summary: Pertemuan yang diawali dengan "PERTENGKARAN dan pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah "KEBENCIAN." Akankah kebencian tersebut dapat berubah menjadi CINTA? / Chapter 3 Update/ R & R
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua...

perkenalkan, nama ku Ayu. Ayu adalah Author baru disini. Jadi, mohon maaf ya jika ada kata-kata yang salah...

So, now

Let's Reading... ^_^

Be a love ?

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin Chu, Koge_Donbo Yang Punya.

Chara : Karin Hnazono, Kazune Kuzyou, Himeka Kuzyou, Jin Kuga, Michiru, kuzyou Kazuto.

Pairing: Kazune X Karin

Normal Pov

"Hua... akhirnya sampai juga di negeri tercinta_ Jepang, setelah berbulan-bulan ku meninggalkannya" ucap seorang perempuan berambut cokelat_Karin yang baru saja turun dari pesawat yang telah mendarat mulus dibandara Tokyo lalu pergi keluar bandara sambil menyeret kopernya. Namun,

BRUKKK

" aww..." ringis perempuan tersebut saat tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang laki-laki. 'waw...anak laki-laki yang keren' pikirnya

"ma..maaf ya" ucapnya

"kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dong, apa kau tidak punya mata?"bentak laki-laki tersebut. Empat buah sudut siku-siku pun langsung muncul di kening Karin

"apa? k-kau ini, aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagian kan ini bukan sepenuhnya salah ku, kau juga, seharusnya kau kan juga harus berhati-hati"

"apa kau bilang? dasar kau tidak tahu malu, sudah salah malah membentak orang sembarangan"bentak laki-laki tersebut. TUINNNGGGG... Yang tadinya jumlah sudut siku-siku yang timbul dikening Karin ada empat buah, kini pun bertambah menjadi delapan buah dan terus bertambah semakin banyak lagi.

" Iiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhh, kau itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui, kau adalah ora..."

"Kazune..." Teriak seorang perempuan dengan lembut. "aku mencarimu kesana kemari, ternyata kau ada disini, oh ya aku sudah panggilkan taksinya, ayo kita pulang" ucap perempuan itu.

" hu...untung saja ada Himeka yang datang, jadi kau bisa lolos kali ini" ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Kazune tadi dengan amat dingin lalu pergi. Sementara Himeka masih saja terbengong melihat Karin yang menggerutu sendiri. "ma-maaf, apa kau mengenal Kazune? " tanya Himeka.

"oh..namanya Kazune, ya? ah..tidak...tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil"jawab Karin."oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin"

"aku Kuzyou Himeka, nah, yang tadi itu, Kuzyou Kazune, aku adalah sepupunya Kazune"

"HIMEKA !" Teriak seseorang_Kazune, dari depan pintu bandara

"hufh...maaf ya, Karin aku harus pergi dulu" ucap Himeka lalu pergi menghampiri Kazune dan masuk kedalam taksi. Sementara Karin hanya terbengong sendiri sampai akhirnya ada seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengannya menyapanya.

"Karin? kau Karin kan?" tanya perempuan itu

"R-Rika?" ucap Karin

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya?"

"Ia, ya. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Karin

"oh ya, tadi ku ditelepon bibimu untuk memberi mu kunci apertemen mu, ini."

"terimakasih, ya" ucap Karin pada seorang yang dipanggil Rika tadi lalu pergi keluar bandara, memanggil taksi dan pulang menuju apertemennya"

.

.

.

# KEESOKAN HARINYA

Karin Pov

Hai...

perkenalkan, nama ku Hanazono Karin, maaf ya perkenalan nya agak telat. Aku berumur 14 tahun, sekarang aku berada dikelas 2 SMP. Aku ini berasal dari Inggris, tapi tenang aku asli orang Jepang, kok. Sewaktu umurku 7 tahun orang tua ku meninggal dunia, jadi aku langsung dibawa bibi ku pindah ke Inggris. Beliau lah yang selama ini yang mengasuh dan membesar kan ku, dan pada akhirnya karna aku sangat rindu pada negara ku ini, bibi pun langsung mengirimku pulang kesini, dan segala kebutuhan ku telah dicukupkan dan di atur oleh bibi. Dan pada akhirnya, disinilah aku bersekolah di Sakuragaoka Academic High School. Wow aku tidak percaya ternyata bibi memindahkanku ke sekolah tenar ini. "Tapi, kenapa sudah jam segini belum ada seorang pun siswa, ya?" tanya ku

"itu karena inikan masih sangat pagi, ini masih jam enam wajar kan belum ada yang datang"ucap seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut blonde panjang pada ku

"eh? kau siapa"

"ma-maaf, aku mengejutkan mu, ya? perkenalkan, nama ku Kazusa, aku ada dikelas 2-B, kau pasti murid baru ya disini?"

"i-ia, aku Hanazono Karin, salam kenal ya"

"ehm...berarti sama dengan kakak donk!"ucapnya pelan

"maksudnya?"

"ah, tidak ada, oh ya aku pergi dulu ya, jaa"

.

.

.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Bel tanda pelajaran pun telah berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai

"anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru, kepada murid baru dipersilakan masuk ke kelas" ucap seorang sensei yang mungkin pada ku, namun, apa tadi katanya? dua? berarti bukan aku saja, ia? siapa ya kira-kira?

Aku memasuki kelas dengan perlahan lalu memulai untuk memperkenalkan diriku, namun saat aku mulai untuk berbicara, perkataanku tiba-tiba saja dipotong oleh seseorang.

"perkenalkan, nama ku..."

"Apa? dia kan..."

To Be Conntinued

Ah... bagaimana Chapter pertamanya? Gaje kah { ah tenang, tanpa dibilang pun aku sudah tahu kalau ini jelek banget}

Ok... jangan lupa

REVIEW, Ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Eperibadei...

Ayu datang lagi nieh,

#Plakkkk (dilempari pake tomat sama pisang)

maaf ya sebelumnya karena Ayu lama nge update nya, habissss, Ayu kan sudah masuk sekolah lagi, udah itu, PR-PR yang datang banyak nya minta ampun, jadi gak sempat update deh.

Sekali lagi maaf ya,

Tapi, sebelumnya, sebelum ngelanjutin ceritanya, Ayu ngucapin terimaksih dulu nie kepada readers yang udah mau nyempatin waktunya untuk membaca cerita gaje Ayu, khususnya pada CHANG MUI LIE, terimakasih ya atas informasinya, bahwa Ayu salah nulis marga KUJYOU... ^_^

Ok, sekarang Ayu gak akan banyak bacot lagi.

langsung aja kita simak sama-sama kelanjutanya.

.

.

Be a love ?

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin Chu, Koge_Donbo Yang Punya.

Chara : Karin Hnazono, Kazune Kuzyou, Himeka Kuzyou, Jin Kuga, Michiru, kuzyou Kazuto.

Pairing: Kazune X Karin

Karin Pov

Aku memasuki kelas dengan perlahan lalu memulai untuk memperkenalkan diriku, namun saat aku mulai untuk berbicara, perkataanku tiba-tiba saja dipotong oleh seseorang.

"perkenalkan, nama ku Kujyou Kazune, aku berasal dari pindahan sekolah luar negeri Internasional di Amerika"

'apa? dia kan... si laki-laki kejam yang tidak berperasaan yang kemarin itu?! oh, jadi dia juga murid baru ya disini?' pikirku dalam hati

"eh, kalau aku Hanazono Karin, aku juga pindahan dari sekolah di luar negeri yaitu dari Inggris. Mohon bantuannya, ya ...^_^ "ucap ku lalu aku dan si... ehm, siapa tadi nama nya? oh ya, si Kazune itu disuruh duduk di bangku urutan yang ketiga diantara kami ada seorang perempuan yang tak asing bagiku, 'diakan Himeka, perempuan yang ku temui kemarin di bandara bersama si Kazune itu?' pikir ku. Jadi gini urutannya, aku duduk disebelah kiri, ditengah-tengah ialah Himeka, dan si Kazune ada di sebelah kanan. Oh ya...aku berada di kelas 2-A, loh readers...

"baiklah anak-anak sekarang kita akan belajar biologi, buka buku biologi kalian halaman 35"ucap sensei tersebut pada kami.

.

.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Huft...

akhirnya bel istirahat bunyi juga, senangnya... ^_^"

Karna, jujur saja ya, readers... aku ini paling tidak suka dengan yang nama nya BELAJAR, eh? kenapa? Ya, Karna belajar itu sangat MEMBOSANKAN, yang gak readers? yang setuju pada Karin... Angkat kaki! (A/N: eh? Karin kayaknya lagi saraf nie)

"Karin..." teriak seseorang padaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan orang itu adalah Rika yang datang memasuki kelas ku, tapi dia tidak sendirian dia besama seseorang yang tampaknya ku kenal_Kazusa, orang yang tadi pagi kutemui

"Rika? oh...jadi kau juga bersekolah disini, ya?"

"ia"

"hem...oh ya, Karin, bagaimana ,kalau kita pergi kekantin saja, yuk" ajak Kazusa

"kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Rika

"eh? ia baru tadi pagi" jawab ku

.

.

DI KANTIN

"Onigiri, sosis panggang, takoyaki? kyaaa semua makanannya enak-enak. Kyaaaaaaaaaa...i-itu, roti belut... kesukaanku!"

"K-Karin? gak usah kampungan gitu kan gaya nya? malu tahu" Ucap Rika -_-"

"Biarkan saja, disini kayaknya ia senang, hem, oh ya kita duduk disebelah sana aja yuk!" ucap Kazusa

"ehm..baiklah, ayo Karin"ucap Rika sambil menarik Ku menuju meja di pojok sebelah kanan sana, tapi saat Rika menarikku, tanpa sengaja aku bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

Brukkk...

"Kyaaa, m-maaf- maaf, a-aku tak senga..."

"k-kau?"ucap ku dengannya serentak

"eh..lagi-lagi kau, masalah kita saat dibandara saja belum selesai, dan sekarang kau sudah membuat masalah lagi, dasar perempuan menyebalkan"teriaknya pada ku, sontak aku langsung kaget.

"m-maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja, tadi aku yang menarik Karin" ucap Rika

"maaf-maaf, gara-gara kau seragam ku basah dan kotor, kau kira dengan kata maaf seragam ku bisa kembali bersih,ha?"teriaknya

"cukup! hanya karena itu saja, hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini saja, kau tidak perlu membentak-bentak Rika! baju basah seperti itu saja kan bisa dikeringkan, lagian di ruang ganti kan ada seragam cadangan!" Ucap ku dengan nada yang tinggi, habis aku tidak tahan dengan bentakkannya.

"K-karin?" ucap Kazusa dan Rika pelan secara bersamaan

"K-kau..."

"apa, ha?, kau pikir aku takut dengan mu?"

"kalau saja kau bukan lah perempuan, kau mungkin sudah habis jadi sate ku buat" balas Kazune lalu pergi meninggal kan kami.

"Huh...Karin, tadi itu kau berani sekali melawan kakak ku seperti itu" ucap Kazusa

"I-ia, Kau berani sekali Karin"

"hu? jadi itu ya, kakak mu? memangnya kenapa?"

"Kakak, kalau dia sedang marah, biasanya dia tidak segan-segan melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan, dia tidak peduli mau dia perempuan atau laki-laki" jelas Kazusa, dengan spontan pu aku langsung menelan air ludah ku, kalu ku pikir-pikir, benar juga kata Rika dan Kazusa, berani juga aku ya melawan si Kazune tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak tahan dengan perlakuaanya, ku akui, aku memang salah, tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf, eh dia malah membentak Rika, wajar kan aku marah?

.

.

"Ha? kapan? besok?kau serius kan, Jin?"tanya ku bertubi-tubi setelah mengangkat ponsel milik ku yang berdering, ya dan itu benar, dia adalah Jin Kuga, ia adalah sahabat ku saat di Inggris, dia sangat baik, lembut dan tahu caranya memperlakukan wanita, tidak seperti si pirang monster itu. Dan katanya ia akan datang kesini, ia akan bersekolah disini juga bersama ku. oh senangnya...eh? b-baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan satu rahasia kecil ya, sebenarnya aku ini sudah lama menyukai Jin, entah kapan dan bagaimana aku juga tak tahu menagapa aku bisa suka pada Jin, hehehe...aku jadi curhat nich... ^_^"

Hem...aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok...

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo...

muach-muach...^_^

Ayu datang lagi untuk ngepublish nie cerita.

Tapi sebelumnya, Ayu minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers, karena Ayu baru menyadari, bahwa Ayu salah membuat CHARAnya nich. Ayu menulis chara dengan nama Kuzyou kazusa menjadi Kuzyou Kazuto, Ayu minta maaf ya yang sebesar-besarnya.

Ok, cukup untuk minta maaf nya ntuk masalah yang satu ini ya...

sekarang Ayu juga ingn ngelanjutin minta maaf Ayu untuk masalah yang kedua, yaitu ; untuk kali ini, Ayu lagi gak sempat untuk balas review-review readers semua, ya untuk alasan gak perlu tahu lah ya...

tapi, Ayu sangat mohon pada kalian semua, agar gak jerah-jerahnya ngereview cerita gaje milik Ayu yang satu ini.

Ok, sekarang saatnya untuk membaca cerita gaje Ayu lagi.

H

A

P

P

Y

R

E

A

D

I

N

G... ^_^

Be a love ?

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin Chu, Koge_Donbo Yang Punya.

Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kuzyou, Himeka Kuzyou, Jin Kuga, Michiru, kuzyou Kazusa, Rika Karasuma.

Pairing: Kazune X Karin

#KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Ok, selamat pagi anak-anak! ya sepertinya hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi nih, ok pada murid baru, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri anda." ucap sensei tersebut, dan sepertinya aku tahu pada siapa kalimat itu ditujukan, 'pasti yang dimaksud itu adalah Jin' benak ku.

"selamat pagi teman-teman perkenalkan nama ku Jin kuga, aku berasal dari inggris, mohon bantuannya iya." ucap Jin, hem dan ada yang sedikit mengganjal pada ku saat ini, kenapa? ya... itu karena semua perempuan yang ada disini pada teriak histeris gak karuan gitu ketika Jin memperkenalkan dirinya, huh... KAMSEUPAY DEH CEWEK-CEWEK YANG ADA DISINI SEMUA, pada gak bisa ngelihat cowok ganteng dikit apa?

.

.

{skip time}

TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG...

Hua...

akhirnya bel sudah berbunyi...Saat-saat yang sedari tadi kunantikan, dan akhirnya datang juga.^_^

"Karin...kita kekantin, yuk..."ucap seseorang pada ku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Himeka.

"hemmm? gimana ya..."

"sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." ucap seorang yang lain lagi pada ku sambil mendorong tubuhku dari belakang_Kazusa.

"Kazusa? kau kenal pada Karin?" ucap Himeka

"loh? kok kalian saling..."

"ia, Karin. kami itu bersaudara, ayah kami itu adik kakak." ucap Kazusa

"oh, begitu... eh, tunggu dulu, kalau ayah kalian itu adik kakak, berarti... simonster yang sok cool itu.."

"yups... benar sekali." jawab Himeka

"Oh My God..."

"kenapa Karin?" tanya Himeka

"ha? tidak...tidak ada apa-apa."

"hua...sudahlah, kenapa juga kita jadi membahas-bahas soal kakak sih? kapan makan nya? aku udah lapar tahu..." gerutu Kazusa.

.

.

# NORMAL POV

"aha... aku baru ingat, katanya dikelas kalian kedatangan murid baru lagi ya, Himeka?" tanya Kazusa.

"ah...ia, katanya dia pindahan dari Inggris"

"wah? Inggris? oh iya, laki-laki, atau perempuan? keren tidak?"

"laki-laki, dan ia sangatttt keren, tapi..."

"kenapa?"

"sepertinya kau terlambat satu langkah deh kalau ingin mendekatinya...'

"kenapa? memang nya ada apa?"

"Karin...dia pernah cerita pada ku kalau murid baru itu,Karin menyukai nya, dan ia juga bilang kalau mereka itu sahabatan baik sejak lama." terang Himeka pada Kazusa.

"apa? yang benar? apa itu benar, Karin?"

"..."

"Hello... Karin...?

"ah iya? ada apa ya?"

"ha? bukan ada apa iya, Karin gak seru ah... dari tadi di ajak bicara tahu-tahunya melamun gak karuan gitu." ucap Kazusa dan Himeka bersamaan.

"maaf... oh iya tadi kalian bicara apa, ya?"

"gini, apa benar murid baru yang ada di kelas kalian itu adalah sahabat karib mu saat di Inggris? dan apa kau diam-diam menyukainya?"

Byurrrr...

Dengan segeranya, jus yang baru saja disedot oleh Karin langsung tersembur keluar dari mulut Karin.

"apa? s-siapa yang bilang? jangan-jangan...Himeka... kau..."

'eh...sepertinya aku mulai merasakan aura gak enak nih,'. "maaf iya teman-teman, kayaknya aku harus masuk kekelas terlebih dahulu, nih..." ucap Himeka lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Kazusa.

"hu...dasar Himeka tak bisa nyimpan rahasia..."

"memangnya itu benar ya, Karin?"

"ah...gimana ya, ah.. aku jadi malu."

"kenapa harus malu? bukanya itu wajar kalau menyukai seseorang?"

"benar juga sih"

"oh iya, aku penasaran nih, dengan murid baru itu, nanti kenalin ke aku juga iya Karin..."

"baiklah..."

TENG...TENG...TENG...

"eh bel udah berbunyi, tuh. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas, yuk" ajak Karin.

"hemmm"

{Karin Pov}

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai lagi pun berbunyi. Aku dan Kazusa pun memutuskan untuk pergi masuk kedalam ruang kelas masing-masing, karena takut nantinya, kami bisa kena hukuman dari sensei, gara-gara telat masuk. Tapi, gara-gara kami terburu-buru jalanya, tanpa sengaja pun kami, atau lebih tepatnya lagi Kazusa, bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki_Jin Kuga.

"ma-maaf, a-aku tak se..." ucap Kazusa pada Jin, karena buku-buku yang dibawa oleh Jin tadi, malah jatuh berserakan, karena merasa bersalah, Kazusa pun membantu Jin membereskan buku-buku milik Jin. Tapi, entah mengapa kata-kata Kazusa tadi terpotong ketika melihat sang pemilik buku. Aku bisa melihat jelas tatapan yang tersirat dimata Kazusa untuk Jin. 'kenapa? kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba rasanya sakit, saat melihat mereka? apa sebelumnya mereka sudah saling kenal? tapi tidak mungkin kan? karena, Jin kan baru tadi pagi masuknya. Tapi kenapa dimata mereka itu tersirat adanya sebuah kerinduan sekaligus bahagia?' pikir. Kali ini aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan aku juga tak bisa mempungkiri lagi kalau aku ini sedang dilanda rasa CEMBURU.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
